Wolf AU
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Derek Goes hunting for Deer and instead finds a Dog... Full wolf AU written for Sourwolf on tumblr she want a full wolf AU and i'm one to please. R&R thanks Hope you guys Like it! T For: Eatin Deer Man


**Own Nothin… not even the idea :**

**Written For My lovely SourWolf *Hugss***

The Sun rose over the forest, making the autumn leaves look like fire that had burned the trees around the sleeping hale family months before. Hunters Had burned the pack Months ago. Killing the Mother of 3 Pups Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Leaving Derek to look after them, a few other wolves survived also, Jackson (a large golden Wolf with Dark Brown down his back) and his Mate Danny (A smaller Dark brown Wolf), along with Scott (a Blue-Grey wolf) and his mate Allison (Originally a hunters dog now joined the pack, Brown with Light Brown in a few Places).

Derek Told Danny And Jackson to make sure to protect the pups why he went to Hunt For Deer, Derek Ran off Into the forest. The sun heating his black coat he ran Faster. He saw some light brown shining gold out of the corner of his eye, he turned quickly and Chased down the animal.

Stiles (a Lab-Beagle Mix) Was so happy His human has let him run in the Forest today, And not just to the edge but all the way into it, the sun making his short fur seem almost gold, He saw a Dark shape run past him, Stiles' ears perk up Stiles Barked into the woods, it sounded much more wimpy then he was expecting _"Guess no one's th-"_ Stiles was Tackle and pinned to the Forest floor Leaves rustled and he looked up at a rather large scary Black Wolf with electric Blue eyes.

"your not a deer" the Wolf growled/groaned "Well Obviously not, Sorry to disappoint" Stiles squirmed out from under the Wolf. It Glared at him "What?" Stiles Frowned "Don't Be such a sour-wolf about it, I'm sure there's plenty of deer in the forest" " yeah I just have to feed a pack and… never mind I gotta go" the Wolf turned to run deeper into the forest but Stiles bit his tail. "OW, shit what was that for?" "What's Your Name?" Stiles Asked eager to know more about the fascinating Wolf "It's Derek, why?" Derek growled at him sniffing his tail to make sure there was no blood.

"well Nice to Meet you Derek, I'm Stiles" Stiles Grinned wide Before licking Derek's Cheek and running away quickly making sure he got away alive. Stiles Ran to his human running under the man's legs almost knocking him over, "what's gotten into you Stiles?" the man's voice rang in stiles' ears as they walk home.

Derek stunned that a scrawny dog had the nerve to lick him, the only one who ever licked Derek was the mother of his pups and his mom. Derek watched the form of the dog run into the distance to a man at the edge of the forest.

Derek turned and walked back to his pack the sun was at the highest point when Derek got back to the pack and his pups "Where's the deer Derek?" Jackson asked him, Derek growled in that direction "we don't have any I'm sure there is some left from last time"

They eventually got half a deer, first pups ate then Derek tore off a Piece of the Deer pulling it beside leaving the rest to the pack.

They ate tell they were full, soon the moon would rise and his pack would have to rest. It would be hard to keep his pups warm for there fur was not thick enough, Derek and his pups had curled his three pups close together snuggled up to him, Derek's Tail wrapping around them protectively Derek licked they're heads before they drifted to sleep but Derek's ears still on alert.

Derek woke to the sound of leaves churching under weight, Derek growled at the dark forest the moon light only making it to the forest floor in a few areas. Derek focused his eyes at the spot he sound came from "Derek?" a voice spoke from the dark Derek's ears perked up.

A gold dog scrawny dog walked into the clearing where the pack rested "Stiles?" Derek asked the dog quickly looking over at Derek who still had his pups protected by his tail, "What are you doing here?" the Dog had walked around the sleeping pairs and walked over to Derek "Well… It's cold out and my human had left me at home alone in the backyard so I jumped over the fence and ran here to give you this" Stiles pulled a blanket off his back, "what is it?" Derek asked sniffing it, "it's a Blanket" Stiles said.

"we don't use human things here Stiles" Derek tried to not completely tell the dog 'No we don't use that cause it's not as natural as fur' "oh.." stiles looked down at the ground shuffling his paw "I guess I'll just go then.." stiles began picking the blanket up in his mouth. "do you remember how to get back?" Derek asked as the Dog began to leave, Stiles froze he dropped the blanket from his mouth "no…" Derek smirked, patting the ground beside him Derek looked at stiles "come here" Stiles left the blanket behind him walking over to Derek "what?…" Stiles looked at Derek.

"come on lay down your staying here tonight, I'll take you to the edge of the forest in the morning, ok?" Stiles smiled as he lay beside Derek, Derek unwrapped his tail from around his body revealing three pups sleeping calmly, Isaac's head resting on erica's and boyd inbetween them. Stiles scooted closer helping warm the pups with his body heat as well as Derek's.

Stiles licked Derek's cheek again "Goodnight" he said with a grin before resting his head between his front legs, Derek licked Stiles back resting his head on top of Stiles' before Drifting off to sleep with the smell of Cinnamon, grass, and Stiles in his nose. And he fell asleep for the first time since the fire with a smile on his face.

**That's All folks… yeah no second chapter I kinda just Write then Stop soooo yeah :p Written for Sourwolf on Tumblr I hope you liked it! Review Everyone~**

**Wolfy~**

**P.S I take requests just send em' to me on Tumblr I check that more often so Yeah… I apologize for errors I Kinda only had time to read it over like ONCE so yeah :I PM any flames thank you**


End file.
